


Week Eleven - "Shut up, that was one time."

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Eleven - "Shut up, that was one time."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to Chuck, this was not meant to sound as dirty as it does.

"Shut up, that was one time."  
"Oh, come on." I cooed. "Don't tell me you never thought about doing it again. That you never looked when you were with a woman, and just imagined, even for a second, what hers would feel like."  
"No." he snapped.  
His reply came way too quickly. Also, he was blushing furiously at my implication.  
I cocked an eyebrow, remaining silent.  
"Shut up. I didn't tell you this so you could tease me with it. Nobody but myself knew about it."  
"If you tell me the truth-" I breathed, my lips brushing his ear with every syllable. "-there's something in it for you."  
"What?"  
"Tut. That's a surprise. But you're gonna like it. Pinky promise."


End file.
